El anillo de Clara
by Ms Eternal Dream
Summary: Tras derrotar a su primer enemigo, el Doctor quiere devolverle el favor a Clara junto a su anillo aunque para eso tenga que sacrificar uno de sus objetos más valiosos.


Clara permaneció estática, mirando el lugar donde segundos antes había estado aquel a quien muchos habían considerado un dios, parada frente al lugar donde poco tiempo atrás su hoja, la hoja más importante en la historia de la humanidad, había sido desintegrada por los días que no fueron, salvando a todos, volviéndola de ese modo no solo la hoja más importante en su historia, sino la hoja más importante de la vida de muchas personas, retomando un puesto que ella no dudaba.

Suspiró y miró al Doctor, aquel hombre que había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse a él y todos sus recuerdos por salvar a Akathen, por salvarla a ella. Él pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y la atrajo hacia él, depositando un beso en lo alto de su cabeza. Ella luchó por mantener la compostura que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento. El dolor de la pérdida de uno de sus bienes más preciados se vio sustituido por la alegría al volver junto a los demás, al ver a Merry a salvo, como el Doctor y ella le habían prometido de una manera u otra.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la TARDIS, atravesando los puestos de comida, bisutería y varias cosas más que Clara difícilmente sabría identificar sin ayuda del Doctor. Tuvo que sujetarse al brazo de su acompañante cuando éste frenó en seco.

─Ve yendo a la TARDIS, tengo que solucionar un último asunto, me gustaría comprar algo más de esa fruta azul. Lo creas o no, al cuarto o quinto bocado empiezan a estar ricas… O al menos dejan de saber a cartón.

─¿Quieres que te acompañe? No tienes nada con que pagar, puede que yo…

─Puede que acepten una historia, de esas tengo muchas─se colocó su pajarita─aunque sino esta pajarita bien puede valerme una o dos. Procura no perderte, Clara.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo y continuó su camino hacia la cabina azul de policía. El Doctor la observó marcharse antes de girar sobre sus talones y correr hasta la tienda de alquiler de Dor'een. La mujer de aspecto perruno le miró.

─_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_─pese a escuchar su voz completamente traducida gracias a la TARDIS, esta seguía sonando algo ronca y rasposa, como el ladrido de un perro. Se preguntó si él sonaría igual.

─_Mi amiga ha perdido hoy mucho por mí, quiero devolverle el favor. ¿Podrías devolverme su anillo?_

_─¿Un trueque?_

_─Sí, así es, creo que por aquí tengo algo que tal vez te pueda servir como pago._

El doctor comenzó a buscar frenéticamente por sus bolsillos, intentando encontrar algo que no fuera su destornillador sónico, clips o chicles de menta que no sabía cómo habían llegado ahí. El suelo a su alrededor estaba salpicado con parte del contenido de sus bolsillos. La respuesta llegó a él de forma casi inesperada, de la manera más casual que pudo ser; palpando el exterior de la chaqueta sobre sus corazones lo encontró y supo que, si podía cambiar por algo el anillo de clara, sería por esas gafas.

Las sacó con cuidado del bolsillo interior derecho y se las extendió a Dor'een quien las puso entre sus manos, comprobando su valor.

─_No son tan valiosas como el anillo de tu amiga, pero…_─una voz interrumpió la frase de Dor'een.

─_Siento meterme en vuestra conversación, pero os he escuchado y si es necesario algo más como pago, yo también puedo aportar, no será mucho, pero ella nos ha salvado hoy, es justo que lo tenga._

Varias voces que escuchaban a escondidas la conversación entre uno de sus salvadores y la dependienta se acercaron y manifestaron su conformidad en ofertar parte de sus historias para recuperar el anillo. Dor'een se hizo escuchar por encima de todos, aunque solo dirigiéndose al Doctor.

─_Tus gafas no son tan valiosas como el anillo de tu amiga, pero estoy de acuerdo con todos ellos; por lo que ha hecho, debe tener su anillo de vuelta. Acepto tus gafas como pago_─se giró y de una pequeña cajita recuperó el anillo plateado y lo puso en la mano del Doctor.

Sin olvidarse de agradecer a todos por su generosidad, el Doctor comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia la TARDIS. Le dolía que Dor'een hubiese afirmado tan fácilmente que sus gafas no eran tan valiosas como el pequeño aro de metal que llevaba aferrado en su mano, guardada en su bolsillo. A su vez le asombraba la disposición de Clara a deshacerse de él solo por poder salvar a Merry.

Ella esperaba junto a la cabina azul y no pudo evitar decirle al Doctor que creía que la TARDIS le odiaba así como transmitirle una despedida de parte de la Reina de los Años que les invitaba a visitar Akhaten nuevamente pronto. No preguntó por las frutas azules.

Las puertas se cerraron y la nave desapareció de Akhaten para reaparecer en la Tierra nuevamente. El Doctor comenzó a moverse por el panel de control, como hacía en cada aterrizaje, despegue o cualquier cosa que implicase que la TARDIS se moviese.

─De nuevo en casa, de nuevo en casa, ¡jiggity jig!─exclamó alegremente bajando una palanca. Clara había caminado ya hasta la puerta y la abrió. Miró al exterior, comprobando que todo siguiera en su sitio.

─Parece diferente─comentó, aunque no sabría decir en qué.

─No─aseguró el Doctor─La misma casa. La misma ciudad. El mismo planeta─le costaba levantar la vista del panel. Y aún no sabía cómo devolverle su anillo a Clara─El mismo día, de hecho. No está mal─ sonrío apuntando a la pantalla indicadora y fingió un tiro de golf─Hoyo en uno─miró a Clara, esperando haberle hecho sonreír, pero ella no le estaba mirando.

─Estabas allí. En la tumba de mamá─él retiró la pantalla y su sonrisa se borró casi instantáneamente de su rostro─Estabas mirando─Esta vez ella sí le vio girarse para encararla─¿qué estabas haciendo allí?

─No lo sé, solo…─nervioso comenzó a mirar a otras partes y toquetear los botones de la TARDIS. Se suponía que ella no debería haberle visto ese día─me aseguraba.

─¿De qué?─él se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos.

─Me recuerdas a alguien.

─¿A quién?─él se tomó un instante para responder.

─Alguien que murió─Clara rompió el contacto visual intentando encontrar las palabras justas qué decirle al Doctor en ese momento.

─Bueno, quienquiera que fuese, no soy ella, ¿vale? Quieres que viaje contigo, está bien. Pero como yo, no como algo barato sustituyendo a otra persona─al Doctor podían escapársele muchos detalles, pero supo descifrar que Clara no estaba molesta, sino dolida, y tenía razones. Había perdido dos objetos importantes para ella por alguien que, ella creía, solo la consideraba como un reemplazo. Él negó con la cabeza intentando que Clara entendiese que no era su intención─No competiré con un fantasma.

─No─la joven le miró y él entendió que ese era el momento perfecto. Buscó en su bolsillo y le ofreció el anillo plateado. Clara miraba el pequeño círculo que descansaba en la mano del Doctor quien solo podía sonreír─Querían que lo tuvieses─no era toda la verdad, pero tampoco era una mentira.

─¿Quién?

─Todos. Toda la gente a la que salvaste─ahora se sentía bien, no mentía en absoluto; ella también le había salvado a él. Clara cogió el anillo con rapidez, temiendo que pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento y lo besó con suavidad, contenta de tenerle de vuelta entre sus manos. Le miró con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios─Tú, nadie más. Clara─el Doctor le dedicó una sonrisa a su acompañante y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle.

Clara se dirigió a la puerta, mirándole de soslayo, aún con una sonrisa en los labios y girando el anillo que ya se había puesto de nuevo. Antes de salir por la puerta le miró de nuevo y volvió a sonreír, él hizo lo mismo y, una vez que ella hubo salido por la puerta él la cerró, volviendo justo después al puesto de mando. Pulsó unos botones al azar, no quería ir a ningún sitio y miró el centro de la sala, donde brillaba una luz azul dentro de unos tubos y suspiró, sabiendo que ahora no había vuelta atrás, dirigiendo la mirada a la pantalla que normalmente indicaba la fecha y hora a la que había llegado pero que, en ocasiones, también mostraba fotografías.

─Adiós para siempre, Pond.


End file.
